Te Quiero
by Glittercat33
Summary: Chase and Anne are still friends, but will become more than that? Read to find out! One-shot. Sequel to Te Amo. The summary is terrible, but the actual story isn't bad. Rated K . For Breast Cancer Awareness month.


_¡Hola! ¡Me llamo Glittercat33 y me han un nuevo_ _historia para ti!_

 _Translation: Hi! I'm Glittercat33 and I have a new story for you! (I think :p)_

 _Please no hate, I'm still learning Spanish. I did a lot of research on Spanish words and phrases for this fanfic. Remember to read Te Amo first, or you won't understand as well._

 _Disclaimer: I don't own Lab Rats, only my OC._

* * *

Chase's P.O.V.

I really want to ask Anne out on a date, but I don't know how I would. I've never asked a girl out, and what would she say? Yes? No? I'm going to see her in Spanish class today, and I think we're learning the days of the week. Now Anne and I have leveled up a class, so we are in Spanish 2a instead of Spanish 1b.

* * *

~Spanish class~

"All right class," Señor Dilas said, "Who can tell me what day of the week it is, in Spanish?"

Anne and I both raised our hands.

"Chase." He decided after some thought.

"Hoy es martes." I responded.

"That is correct." Señor Dilas smiled and said, "Now, can anyone tell me what Chase just said?"

Anne called out, "Today is Tuesday!"

"Anne, we raise our hands before we speak in this class." Señor Dilas said rather darkly.

"Sorry." Anne mumbled.

"Sorry! _SORRY!_ Do you expect me to forget about this, like it never happened! Oh no, I'm calling your parents, missy!" Señor Dilas screamed.

Besides me, Anne was crying. I sit near the phone, so when Señor Dilas walked over to call Anne's parents, I stood up and blocked the phone, while Anne took it off the hook and ran, tears streaming down her face.

"CHASE, 2 HOURS DETENTION!" He yelled.

I felt my face get hot, and then darkness. I knew Spike had taken over, from the countless times these situations had happened before. I also knew that a lot more than 2 hours detention was coming my way. But I didn't care, as long as my Anne is safe and happy.

* * *

~Principal Perry's Office~

"Go to detention, Squat-Mug." Perry said, without a care.

I went over to the cafe, where I sat and did absolutely nothing for 5 hours. Detention was boring, and I had homework to do.

* * *

~Home~

~Chase- **bold** ~

~Anne- _italics_ ~

* * *

 **Hey, you alright?**

 _Yeah, I guess._

 **So, I know this is a little sudden, but would you like to come over for dinner tomorrow at my house? You can bring your parents and they can meet mine.**

 _Maybe. See ya._

 **Night.**

* * *

~The next day~

School was long and uneventful. Boredom struck in every class, and I was actually glad when it ended, even though I usually like school. I'm ready for tonight; we can have spaghetti and meatballs for dinner, and then I'll ask Anne on a date! What could go wrong?

* * *

~Home; dinner time~

"Ding-dong!" Rang the doorbell.

Anne's here! She actually came! Now we can have dinner, and I can meet her parents! I answer the door, and Anne is standing there by herself, with no adults, or a car.

"Hi Anne! Did you walk here from your house? That's pretty far." I stated.

"Yeah. Can I come in, it's cold outside." Anne told me.

"Oh. Yeah, come on in." I said.

Anne looked sad, and I wondered why her parents weren't with her. We ate in silence, and Mr Davenport stayed in the lab.

"This is good." Anne stated, breaking the silence.

"Thanks." I answered.

We dinner was cleaned up, I took Anne to a make-shift bedroom, and we sat on the bed and talked.

"Anne, were are your parents?" I asked.

"The cemetery on Main Street." She sobbed, "They died in a car accident when I was 7 years old."

"Oh Anne, why didn't you tell me?" I questioned her.

"I didn't want anyone to find out, I don't want to be that person who everyone feels sorry for." Anne sniffed.

"Wait, if you don't live with your parents, then where do you live?" I wondered.

"With my Nana. But she is dying of cancer in the hospital, and I visit her everyday at 9. That's why you can't text me past then." She cried.

"Where are you staying now?" I asked Anne, worried.

"Alone." She looked at me, "So?"

"Wait I'll be right back." I informed her.

I went down to the lab and asked Mr Davenport if my friend could stay with us for a while, and he agreed.

Running into the room I yelled, "You can stay here. Let's go."

"Go where?" Anne asked, confused.

"You'll see!" I yelled. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

~The Mission Creek Hospital~

"Chase, you don't have to do this." Anne told me.

"Yes, I do. You're my best friend, and I want to be there for you." I said lovingly.

Anne just smiled and walked down the hallway to the cancer ward.

"So what kind of cancer does you're Nana have?" I questioned her.

"Breast cancer." Anne replied, "And since we're related, I'm at risk for it, too."

I stood there, shocked, at what Anne had told me. It was very likely for her to get it, but I didn't know what to think. I gave Anne some time to spend with her Nana, then we went home.

* * *

~ Home~

The next day, I wore all pink with some breast cancer awareness socks, too. I know how serious cancer was, and if Anne got it when she was older, then she could die. That morning, when Anne woke up, she saw me dressed in all pink, with a pancake shaped like a ribbon on a plate. I made her a special breakfast!

"Chase! Wow, I can't believe that you did this for my Nana! Thank you." Anne said.

Then, out of the blue, Anne hugged me and gave me a little kiss on the cheek. I kinda zoned out after that. But now we're dating, and everyone is happy. Anne will be at risk for breast cancer, but scientists and doctors are working very hard on a cure for it, so we can live a long life.

* * *

 _So? What do you think? This was to raise awareness of breast cancer, which is a big problem in our world. Thank you to all of the people that reviewed Te Amo. Please favorite and review, and I'll be back soon with something new!_

 _Meow_


End file.
